Thirteen
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: The world was saved and the flock went their own ways. Of course, they still get together once a year. And this time, Max is looking for a little rebound love with our favorite birdboy: Fang. MxF Lemon


**A/N: Okay. This is my first lemony fic on here, but hopefully I'm doing everything justice. So, I hope you guys like it. Please review.**

_Thirteen_

(Max's POV)

After I saved the world, the flock and I all went our separate ways. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy found their parents and moved in with them. Fang, Iggy, and I got jobs and became the "responsible adults" society expected us to be.

Every year we have a reunion to catch back up. No matter what, we always have this meeting to look forward to.

A few days before the reunion this year, my boyfriend broke up with me. The only thing stopping me from robbing a Ben and Jerry's ice cream shop was the hope of seeing my family again.

I walked into Iggy's apartment and was attacked by Angel and Nudge with hugs. Gazzy and Iggy both waited their turns to give me a more masculine hug. Just when I was worried Fang wouldn't show, he stepped out from the shadows.

I let out a small gasp. He had changed so much since I last saw him! He got his hair chopped shorted, got—if it was even possible!—taller, and he had a bit of a goatee.

"Hey, Max. Long time, no see," he drawled out.

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"Eh. A little here, a little there."

A shock went through me as his tongue shot out to lick his lips. "Gang, Iggy told me he had some gifts for you guys in the kitchen." Fang tapped Iggy, signaling for him to get the kids out.

"Max, I missed you," he said as he came closer.

His scent filled my senses, sweet and dark and completely Fang. Feelings for him that I had long since buried bubbled to the surface, threatening to drown me in need.

He brought his hand up to my face, caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his gentle touch. Lifting up on my tiptoes, I crashed my lips onto his, moving faster and faster. My lungs ached for air, but still I held my lips to his, desperate to fill this need that suddenly awakened inside my long dormant heart.

I tangled my hands in his hair and molded my body to his, trying to fuse us together in a mass of frantic thrusts and tangled limbs. Fang grabbed my waist and pulled me up, allowing my legs to wrap around his waist. He backed into the bedroom, bringing me along with him. I knew we were about to take the extra step that we never had before—with each other at least.

His hips ground into mine and I could feel his hardness, straining to be released from its prison. I reached between us to unzip his jeans and let them fall to the floor, his black boxers soon following. Lust soon overtaking us, his shirt and my clothes were nearly ripped off. Hands went roaming as did our mouths. His agile tongue darted in and out of his mouth, loving me in ways hands could not.

Fang grabbed hold of my breasts and kneaded them until I was about to scream out with pleasure. But a quick look from him reminded me that the Flock was just in the other room, unaware of what lewd things we were doing behind this closed door.

I was wet in anticipation, hips bucking for friction, for anything to quench the burning desire in my loins. "Just give it to me!" I called out in a half moan, tired of the maddening foreplay. I was too ready, too needy, too wet to wait any longer.

Fang didn't need to be told twice. He thrust his steel hard cock into me, waiting only a moment before plowing on. I was full in a way I could never imagine. Fang surrounded me—his smell, his skin, his sweat, and his sex—assaulting me and loving me. One of his hands worked on my breasts while the other snaked up to my clit and massaged me to near climax. My muscles clenched in anticipation of the orgasm, only to be disappointed.

Fang slowed his thrusts to almost a stop, moving just enough to drive me insane. "You know, you're my thirteenth. I hope I don't die tomorrow or anything."

"Gee, thanks. You're my third," I said, screaming in my head for him to finish me off.

"And I bet I blow the other two out of the water, huh?"

"If you'd finish instead of talking, then maybe I'd consider it," I hinted.

He caught my urgency and started again. His balls made slapping noises against my ass as he sped up. I moaned and writhed in the sheets beneath him, grinding my hips down to meet his before pulling back to repeat the process, trying to get him deeper than anyone had ever been.

"Uh, faster, Fang! Come on, go faster!" Picking up to an almost inhuman pace he brought me to my sweet climax.

It hit me hard and made me see stars. I wrapped my legs around his ass, pulling him further inside me than I thought possible. My mouth found his and mashed my lips against his, trying to keep from screaming. With a muffled shout against my lips Fang rammed his cock into me one last time and spilled his seed, coating my insides with his sperm. I was still on a high when he collapsed onto me, breathing hard and still thrusting a little, trying to get the most out of his orgasm.

When he had caught his breath, he asked, "Did I top those other two?"

"Most definitely. And how did I rank?"

"On a scale of one to ten? You're a thirteen."

I smirked. "Damn, I knew I was good!"

"Don't flatter yourself." He grinned.

We waited a few minutes before going to the bathroom to clean up and make ourselves presentable to the flock.

When we rejoined the fun, we got a few curious glances for our prolonged absence.

"I was briefing Max on what I've learned about the guy that founded Itex," Fang explained quickly.

They accepted that and went back to the cake Iggy made, trusting our lie, never suspecting what we had really been up to.

As I contemplated my recent break up, I realized that Fang was definitely better than anything Ben and Jerry could have given me.

**A/N:** **In case anyone didn't know, Ben and Jerry is an ice cream brand. Review if you liked it.  
Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


End file.
